


Escape to the City

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Ask-JoeyDrewStudios Series [7]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU, Gen, ask-joeydrewstudios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Takes place in the Ask-JoeyDrewStudio's AU. Ever since their creation, Bendy, Boris and Alice never got to see what's outside the studio. That is until one night, they escaped and found themselves outside in the city. From there they meet a pair of siblings who show them what the city is like!





	1. Chapter 1

It was always normal at Joey Drew Studios. Henry was drawing the shots for the next episode. Sammy was in his office writing music, while Susie was next to him singing, and hugging him. Wally was cleaning the studio, while trying to listen in on the workers for the latest gossip. For the toons, they sat around thinking of what to do. Bendy and Boris was waiting for Alice, who left because she found something.

Speaking of Alice, she came back pushing a giant box into the room. She looked at the boys with a nod, with the later nodding back. They opened the box and grabbed the clothes inside putting them on.

"Let's do this." Bendy declared.

Slowly, they tried to leave the studio looking around to make sure none of the workers were around to catch them. Once the close was clear they we're on the move again. The pattern continued once they got downstairs facing the door.

"There it is guys, the entrance to the outside world." Bendy said. Ever since being brought into the world, Bendy, Boris and Alice wanted to go see the outside world, but Joey prevented them due to it not being safe.

As the toons we're about to open the door they were stopped. "What are you guys doing?" Joey asked. The toons turned around seeing Joey stand there, arms crossed staring at his ink children.

"Uh..." Bendy stuttered, looking around for an excuse. "Alice is making us fashion models!" Bendy lied as he and the toons posed.

Though still disappointed, it sure gave Joey a chuckle. "Nice try you three." Joey said removing each of the disguises off the toons. The toons sighed and walked back to their room. They removed their disguises and sat down on the couch with a sigh.

"Cheer up guys, there's always next time." Boris beamed.

Alice and Bendy looked at Boris, not amused. "Boris, that's the 5th time this month. Face it, we're not leaving this studio." Bendy complained.

Boris's ears fell down. He thought about it, but Alice knew what Boris was planning, "This is no time for a song Boris." Alice sighed. Boris's ears fell again, making him disappointed like his toon friends.

By nightfall Boris and Alice were asleep, but Bendy looked at the outside world using a hole that was made in the studio. He looked at the stars, and the pretty lights from the buildings, Bendy sighed seeing the outside world wondering what its like out there.

Footsteps started to come towards the room, and quickly, Bendy lied down to pretend he was sleeping. Joey came by to check on the toons, and smiled they were all asleep. Once Joey left the room, Bendy opened his eyes and faced the hole looking outside again till he finally fell asleep.

The next morning the same routine happened like before, but with the toons just sat down in their room playing cards instead of sneaking out again. It was boring to them, but it did prevent Joey from scolding at them.

At night, Bendy looked outside through his special hole to see the outside world, he saw some buildings have flashing lights. Bendy saw a party was going on and smiled. He covered up the hole again

"Bendy," Bendy jumped when he saw Alice and Boris we're awake, "what's with the hole?" Alice asked.

Bendy turned around and faced the hole. "Oh this." He chuckled. "Since we can't go outside on our own, this is the closest I can get." Bendy made the hole in the wall a bit bigger to give Alice and Boris a look outside.

"Wow is that what it looks like?" Boris asked seeing the pretty lights.

"Just a part of it." Bendy replied. The toons got a good look outside and saw the stars and city lights on. Bendy tried to squeeze his way through so he can see, not knowing the group got stuck in the hole.

"Oh great! We're stuck!" Alice yelled.

The toons struggled and tried to get free from the hole, but suddenly, the hole gave out and the toons fell to the sidewalk outside. The toons groaned, and rubbed their heads and looked around.

Bendy smiled knowing where they are. "Guys! Were outside!" Bendy cheered getting up and looking around them. The toons felt the cool breeze go through them, and sighed feeling it.

"That feels good." Boris sighed.

"I agree." Alice replied. The toons looked at each other and started walking away from the studio. After a couple of minutes of walking, they got tired and tried looking for a place to rest. Once they found a spot, they lied down next to each other to warm up from the cold air.

The next morning, Henry came into the studio and heard Joey freaking out and looking around. "Joey!" Henry called out running to the room. "What's wrong!?" He yelled. Henry saw his boss tired and his hair was sticking out over the place.

"Bendy! The Toons!" Joey was stuttering as he yelled, almost to the point of crying. "T-They're gone!" He yelled.

"What?!" Henry asked. Henry looked into the room the toons normally relaxed in, and saw it was empty. The only thing there was a large hole from where they escaped. "Oh no." Henry mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

The toon trio was still asleep in ally, being woken up by the sound of civilians and their cars. Bendy groaned, rubbing his eyes as the sunlight blinded him. "Guys wake up." He said. Bendy shook Boris, which the later started to slowly wake up.

Alice groans and stretched. "What time is it?" She asked, giving a yawn.

"Uh..." Bendy trailed off. He didn't know the time, he wasn't at the studio, and so no clock was in sight. "I don't know." He shrugged. The toons looked from the alley and saw many people going on with their lives.

"Wow! So this is what people do then." Bendy said. He took one step from the ally to the street, but quickly dashed away seeing a car almost about hit him. The driver yelled some fowl language, making the little demon yell back. "Hey watch it, maniac!" Bendy yelled back. Though the driver was long gone and didn't hear him.

Alice put her hands on Bendy's shoulder, "Bendy we have to be careful, someone may catch us." Alice warned. Bendy glared crossing his arms.

Bendy groaned and pushed Alice's hand away. "Alice we're fine, we just have to find a way to blend into society."

The toons left the ally way and walked around the city avoiding people as much as they can. Meanwhile, Joey Drew Studios, except for Sammy spent the day looking for their beloved toons. Joey was in fear of what happened to his beloved ink children and feared the worst.

The only one who kept him calm during this hard time was Henry, who was rubbing his back. "Don't worry Joey. They're fine. They're toons they know how to stay safe." Henry promised.

Joey took a deep breath, got up from his chair and looked at the window. "I hope so Henry. I hope so." He sighed. "I hope you three are safe out there."

The toons were walking around till they heard someone humming. Alice out of impulse pushed Bendy and Boris to safety and hid behind another ally way.

A young man, who was roughly around his teenage years, was humming a song as he walked through the streets.

"That man looks cool!" Bendy pointed out. The little imp was about to talk to him, but got pulled back by Alice.

"Bendy. We just can't talk to a stranger!" She whispered.

Bendy smiled and looked at the angel, "Come on Angel Cake, we need someone to show us around and how to live in the city." Bendy left Alice's side and walked over to the young boy. "Hey!"

The young boy turned and saw Bendy. Though instead of freaking out he gave a chill smile.

"Hey." He replied.

Bendy smiled. "I'm Bendy." Bendy used his toon arms and dragged Alice and Boris. "And these are my sibs, Boris and Alice."

"The name's Damien." The man introduced himself, shaking hands with the ink demon. "So what brings you three to the city?" He asked.

"Well." Alice was cut off when Bendy covered her mouth.

"We never seen the outside world before, so we decided to check it for ourselves." Bendy explained. Alice glared at Bendy, who the later replied with a smile.

Damien smiled, "Well you came to the right guy!" He gave a bow. "I know in the way around this city."

Bendy cheered and followed Damien. "Come on guys!"

Boris shrugged and followed Bendy, but got pulled by Alice. "Boris, not you too!" Alice yelled.

"Come on Alice, we don't know much about the outside world. It would be nice for someone to show us around." Boris explained.

Alice looked at Bendy and Damien and saw they we're far away, and then back at her brother. "Fine." Alice sighed. "But if we ever get backstabbed, we're heading home! Got it!"

Boris nodded and gave a salute.

"Hey, you two are coming?!" Damien yelled. The wolf and angel toon nodded and followed Damien and Bendy to who knows where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Damien was once a Total Drama OC I had in the past. I just changed him up and made him exist in this fanfic.


	3. Chapter 3

Damien led the toons somewhere in the far part of the city. He looked around to make sure no one was around, and once the close was clear. "Come on in guys" Damien said.

The toons went inside Damien's hideout and saw it wasn't the best place, but it had beds and pillows. The mess was what kept everyone, especially Alice from saying anything bad about it.

"Yeah its not the best place in the world, but its something." Damien explained.

Bendy chuckled. "Well at least its not my room, I haven't cleaned it in weeks."

"Eww." Alice replied. "Didn't Joey tell you to clean it last week?"

Bendy thought about it and had a flashback to last week.

Flashback:

Bendy was eating a candy bar he got from Wally, but instead of throwing it away in the garbage can he threw it at the wall, along with his other mess.

"Bendy! Don't forget to clean your room!" Joey called out.

"I won't!" Bendy replied.

End of Flashback

"Uh maybe?" Bendy replied.

Alice groaned in disgust, she knew Bendy was a troublemaker but never she would of thought he was a slob. Boris and Damien chuckled and relaxed for the time being.

"So you three want to go to the city right?" Damien asked.

Bendy nodded. "Oh yeah, we've been trying to for a long time!"

Damien chuckled. "Like I said before, you came to the right guy, but we have to wait till morning. If we go at night it could be dangerous." He explained.

Alice gulped. "How dangerous?" She asked.

Damien chuckled. "Oh so dangerous, due to the hard times, people can steal, and attack you from every corner." He explained.

Alice shivered in fear, she started to regret escaping the studio, and should have stayed. But, how can she get home now? Its dangerous for an angel like her.

"Hey! I can handle danger!" Bendy beamed.

"Yeah in cartoons." Alice said back. Bendy glared at Alice, who replied with a smirk. The two then got into an argument, which had them butting heads and yelling insults at one another.

Damien leaned over to Boris. "Do they fight all the time?" He asked.

Boris nodded. "Yep, and it can get physical, sometimes." He replied.

The argument got cut off when they heard someone coming up. "Damien, do you have anyone living with you?" Bendy asked.

"No." Damien replied. The toons huddled in fear as Damien went over to the door wondering whom it was outside. Once he opened it, he was faced with a little girl.

"There you are brother!" A high voice shouted. The girl had dark brown hair tied into a ponytail, had fair skin and dark eyes and wore a lavender colored dress. "I've been looking for you!"

"J-Jenny!" Damien shouted. "What are you doing here?!"

"Looking for you." Jenny replied. Jenny hugged her brother tight. "Oh I missed you big bro! I've been looking for you for weeks, and-" She got cut off seeing Bendy and the toons.

Bendy chuckled. "H-Hi."

Jenny stared at the toons, and with a big smile on her face ran up and hugged them tightly. "Bendy! Boris! Alice!" She cheered.

"Wait you know us?" Boris asked.

"Wait you know them?" Damien asked.

Jenny gasped letting go of the toons and going to her brother. "You mean you never seen a Bendy cartoon!"

Damien narrowed his eyes at his sister. "Well I'm not into old children cartoons anymore." He replied.

Jenny and the toons gasped in horror. How could he, Bendy cartoons are all over! "How could you Damien!? Bendy cartoons are one of the best things ever!" Jenny yelled. "I've watched all the cartoons at the pictures, and they're funny! I thought you would be watching picture films since you do like them!"

"She's right!" Bendy spat back. Alice and to hold him back, this wasn't his fight, this was a family matter.

"Look I'm 16 years old, you are 8 years old. We're in two different worlds sis." Damien spat back.

"It doesn't matter. I see people your age seeing Bendy cartoons and other cartoon shorts."

Damien groaned. He didn't want to deal with this anymore, and still hasn't answered his previous question. "So why are you here again?"

Jenny took a deep breath to calm down. "Mom and dad, they're still looking for you, and they didn't want me to look for you, so I did and found you here." She explained. She then looked at the toons, "I wrote to you guys a few weeks back asking if you can help me find my bro, but I lost the letter on my way to the post office. I thought the wind or someone found it and brought it to you guys, and look," She stopped to hug her brother, "You found him!"

The toons looked at each other for a second. They never got the letter, and it was probably lost somewhere. "What do we tell her?" Bendy whispered.

Alice looked at Bendy, "The truth." She replied. "Listen sweetie, we didn't get your letter, we ran into your brother and we just followed him."

"Should have just lied." Bendy mumbled.

"Oh." Jenny sighed.

Alice gave a comforting smile and put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "But don't be sad you found your brother and met us for the first time, so that shouldn't be too bad, right?"

Jenny nodded. Alice smiled back. "Damien, please come back home." Jenny begged.

Damien rolled his eyes. "Look. I'm not coming back home. You should be going home, it's late!" He yelled.

Jenny glared. "Fine! Then I'll stay!" She sat down not moving from her spot.

Damien growled. "Fine!" He shouted. He walked over to his side of the room and lied down.

The toons looked at each other, this argument made the environment around them awkward. "Guess we got to get some sleep too." Bendy mentioned.

"Yep!" Boris nodded.

Alice yawned, nodding in response too. The toons went on one side of the room and fell asleep. Tomorrow they get to explore the city, they need all the sleep they can get.

At the studio, Joey couldn't get any sleep. The toons we're still missing and no one has info or anything about them. He got up, like the 6th time tonight and went into the toons room and saw it still empty. He wished is wasn't empty, he wanted it lively with laughter, the yells of Alice telling Bendy to "Knock it off!", and Boris snuggling up to him when he had a stressful time.

Thinking of them, made Joey chuckle a little bit. He went back to his room in hopes he can get some sleep. Joey turned around and looked at a drawing Alice made for him not too long ago, with a smile he held the picture and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came. It was a new day, and a continuous adventure for the toons. Bendy was the first to wake up. "Morning, Bendy." Bendy turned around and saw Damien using a knife to carve on the walls.

"Morning!" Bendy beamed. He saw Damien's drawings on the wall, and they we're pretty good. "Hey that's some pretty good art."

"Thank you." Damien replied. Damien put his knife away, and walked out of his hideout.

"Ow!" A girl yelped. Damien looked down and saw he landed on his sister, Jenny. The yelp was loud enough to wake up Boris and Alice.

"Jenny!" Everyone yelled. Jenny giggled, "morning guys." She chirped.

Damien crossed his arms. "Jenny. I thought you went home?" He asked.

Jenny stood up brushing herself of as she replied to her brother, "I was, but it was too dark so I stayed here."

"And?" Damien knew there was more too why Jenny stayed.

Jenny rolled her eyes, "and that I wanted to join Bendy, Boris and Alice!" Jenny ran giving the toon demon a hug. Bendy blushed and hugged the girl back.

Damien rolled his eyes and groaned. "Fine. You can join us." Jenny cheered hugging Bendy tighter, causing the imp not to breathe.

"Jenny!" The toon coughed. "Can't breathe!"

Jenny realized what she was doing and let the toon go. "Sorry!" She apologized.

Bendy took some deep breaths to get the air back in his body. "Its okay." He gasped. With one more deep breath he can finally breathe. "Okay. I'm good!"

"Great! Let's go!" Damien beamed. The group followed Damien to the city.

"To city!" Bendy yelled.

The toons eyes brightened with hope and happiness seeing the city. "Its bigger then in the pictures." Alice said.

"So what can we do in the city?" Boris asked.

"You can do anything! Shopping, singing, dancing, it's the city! No one cares!" Jenny sang.

Damien chuckled he then looked at the market and smirked. "Sometimes you can do this." Damien showed the toons a trick making a cart of cabbage loose and rolling away crashing into a wall.

"My cabbages!" The man running the cart yelled running to his cart. Bendy and Boris laughed at Damien's scheme, but Alice just crossed her arms, glaring at the boys.

"Okay! That wasn't funny!" Alice scolded.

Bendy wiped in inky tear from his eye, "Oh come on, sis it was a little funny." He laughed. The group walked off from the scene, as Alice groaned. To her this would be a long day.

Not long after the group left, Henry and Joey decided to find the toons themselves since today everyone wants to relax and enjoy their day off. Henry saw the cabbage merchant trying to pick up what cabbage was still intact and his cart.

"Excuse me, are you okay sir?" Henry asked.

"No! Some kid destroyed my cart, my cabbages!" He sobbed crying on top of his vegetables. Henry stepped back, and whispered to Joey,

"I think Bendy was here." Joey only responded with a nod.

"Look how pretty these dresses are Alice!" Jenny exclaimed. The toons and the siblings enjoyed their little time in the city and we're just relaxing having some ice cream, while Jenny and Alice looked at some dresses.

"I love them! Sometimes I wish to wear new clothes like Susie." Alice sighed.

"You mean Susie Campbell?!" Jenny asked. Alice nodded, and Jenny's eyes sparkled making her squeal. "I love her! She's an amazing singer and actress! Did you know she sings on the local radio show?"

Alice nodded. "Susie tells me everything about her work, she's my best friend." Jenny couldn't control herself, she was happy that toons interacted with big people at the studio and the said toons we're with her right in front of her eyes.

"You know what would be cool?" The toons looked at each other and back at the little girl. "In a couple days is my piano concert, I was hoping you guys can stay in the city for a few days so you can go."

"What!" Damien yelled.

"Conference." Bendy and Damien said at the same time going into their circles. "What do you think guys? Should we go?"

"I wouldn't mind for a piano show." Boris shrugged.

"What! No! Count me out. We saw the city and now we have to head home and accept are punishment for sneaking out." Alice explained. The toons fell silent for a bit, Alice was right the toons would be punished for sneaking out.

"Yeah, we're staying longer." Bendy replied. Alice groaned face palming.

Meanwhile,

"Jenny we shouldn't keep these guys out open for too long." Damien said.

"I know, but please." Jenny begged, pouting her lip.

Damien rolled his eyes. "You know that's not going to work." Jenny still pouted her lip. "Jen, the studio needs them we have to take them home, they'll see your concert. We take them home, and on the day of the concert we'll pick them up." He explained hoping it will solve Jenny's problem. It still didn't work. Damien groaned, "Come on Jenny, can you listen to me please?"

"So what have you decided with?" Bendy asked walking over to the siblings.

Damien looked at the toons and back at his sister, still pouting. "I guess you guys can spend an extra few days." Jenny stopped pouting and cheered hugging her brother tight.

"Oh big brother! Thank you! Thank you!" Jenny cheered. Damien rolled his eyes, but gave a small smile for his sister.

"However," Jenny let go of her brother, "After the concert we're taking them back to the studio, deal?" The toons and Jenny looked at each other. They each gave a nod and looked at Damien.

"Deal!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I never updated this story in a while. I've been focusing on other stories and forgot about this one along with other fanfics for AJDS which the blog ended. Don't worry I won't be ending these fanfics abruptly I am going to give them a ending!  
> However, this meant I had to do some editing and changes so the stories won't end up too long. Don't worry though its looking good!!   
> I hope you enjoy!!

The sun was about to set in New York City. Henry and Joey sat on a bench tired. “We looked everywhere Henry. Where can they be!?” He yelled. 

Henry sighed. He too wanted to help Joey find the toons, they looked everywhere in the city, day and night, even in other parts of New York state but there was no luck in finding the toons. Joey was about to loose hope on the toons, but not Henry he promised Joey they would find the toons no matter what. 

“Joey. The more you freak out, the more that were not going to find them.” Henry then gave a comforting smile to Joey. “They’re fine. I know they are.”

Joey wasn’t convinced he turned away from his favorite worker and looked up at the sky. He saw a cloud that looked like Bendy before it disappeared with the other clouds. Joey sighed as he and Henry continued to look through the town for the toons. 

They didn’t notice Bendy, Boris and Alice leaving the candy store with Damien and Jenny.

Henry and Joey went to the other part of town calling out for the toons, hoping they could hear them and come to them. Wally joined in and yelled loudly for Bendy and Alice’s name. “WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!” 

Everyone turned to Wally, some parents covering their kid’s ears as Wally looked at the onlookers staring at him like an idiot. The janitor just chuckled as everyone groaned walking off minding his or her business. Wally sighed as he went over to Henry and Joey. “Well that worked out well. Now people will see me as an idiot.” 

Henry and Joey just looked at him knowing he finally found out he’s an idiot. They walked off and continued looking for the toons. Wally was about to complain to them, but saw what looked like Alice on the other side of the street. 

“Joey! Henry! Wait up!” Wally yelled catching up to his two workers. He grabbed them by the hand and dragged them to where he saw the toons. “Look! Look! Look!” He repeated. Joey and Henry we’re confused at what they were shown. 

“What is it?” Henry asked.

Wally wondered what he meant and turned and saw the toons we’re gone. “B-But I saw them.” He whimpered. Joey sighed and grabbed Wally’s hand dragging him off.

The toons were in another building with Damien and his sister enjoying milkshakes and burgers.

After a long day, Joey went back to his apartment and flopped down in bed. Henry and Wally looked at their boss in worry. They miss and worried just as much as Joey. “Joey do you need any company?” Henry asked. It was silent on the other side. Henry and Wally looked at each other and went back to their own thing still being worried for the toons.

He didn’t want to be bothered the rest of the day, and just wanted to stay in his apartment and rest. He thought about how the toons would be in huge trouble for just running off like that. 

They would be grounded, locked up for the studio away from the outside for as long as he lives. Though the more Joey thought about it, that would make the toons feel more trapped. 

Joey sighed knowing that’s just as worse as loosing the toons. He got out of bed to get a drink of water to clear his mind out for a bit.

The moon was all right out, Damien and Jenny we’re walking back to their hideout. They gave the toons a wonderful day trying out the many foods in the town from candy to burgers, milkshakes and soda pop. “Boy I haven’t ate this much since Tombstone Picnic.” Boris commented. 

“Same here buddy!” Bendy replied giving a burp. Alice was disgusted over Bendy’s action giving the brother and sister a laugh. They went inside their base to relax and get rest of the night. 

Everyone lay down and went to get rest. Bendy was awake smiling at Damien and Jenny being close together. It made Bendy remember the nights when it was raining or when one of them had a nightmare and they would sleep with Joey. This made Bendy wonder about their father.

“Do you guys miss Joey?” Bendy asked. Alice and Boris turned to face the little devil darling. Since they left the studio they never talked or mention anything about Joey. They wondered how Joey was dealing with this right now. Was he mad or depressed his kids we’re gone.

Alice nodded, “yeah I miss when he sings to us, and when he made pancakes.” She sighed over the mention of her favorite food. “I would love it when he made me blueberry pancakes with maple syrup and some fruit.” 

Boris chuckled. “I miss all the food he cooked for us, but I remember the days he would let us stay in his office and I could lie down and relax listening to the radio.” Boris recounted. “Then he would give me pets.” 

Bendy and Alice chuckled. They knew Boris loved to be petted. Now it was the little devil darling’s turn to tell what he missed about Joey. “I don’t just miss Joey. I miss Henry, Wally, Susie, Thomas, Norman, even Sammy! I miss the studio, I miss everyone!” He admitted as inky tears started to fall. Alice went over to her brother and gave him a hug. Bendy gave a sad smile and hugged Alice back. “Thanks Alice.”

Alice smiled, “Anytime.” She replied. Boris went over to the two wanting to join in on the hug himself. The toons chuckled knowing once they we’re done they would go home.

Joey sighed as he looked at the photo album with photos he took with the toons. Them smiling happily, making silly faces, even photos with them and the rest of the studio workers. He closed the book and sighed looking at the window.

“I miss you guys. Please come home safe and sound.” Joey whispered.

He put the book down next to him, shut off the lights and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonight I decided to finish this story. Today was just a simple day, and I figured I spend it working on stories before going to bed. I am having a busy weekend along with a busy week next week, so I figured getting some stories done

Jenny skipped back to Damien’s hideout wearing her pink dress dancing and skipping around. It’s been a few days of practicing, but the time came for Jenny’s performance. Jenny knocked on the door of the base, but saw no one responded. The young girl was confused, and knocked on the door again.

“Its open!” Boris yelled. Jenny quickly opened the door and saw the toons and her brother having a conversation. 

The toons and Damien faced Jenny, who was concerned over everyone’s mood. Jenny looked at her brother and friends wondering what was going on? What were they talking about? “What’s wrong?” Jenny asked.

Bendy and Damien faced the young girl. “Jenny. Boris, Alice and I are going to be leaving soon. Right after your performance.” Bendy spoke up. Jenny’s expression changed into sadness.

Damien put his hands on his sister’s shoulder. “Jen, we talked about this the toons have to go after your show. They have a family too you know.”

“B-But. I thought you would change your mind. After all the fun we had last night.” Jenny added.

Damien frowned. “I did have fun, but you have to understand.”

The young girl didn’t want to understand and dashed off from the clubhouse. Damien and the toons rushed off to find Jenny before anything could happen to her. “Jenny, hold up!” Alice yelled. The group went after Jenny seeing her run into the street.

“Jenny!” Damien yelled. 

The toons realized if the young girl wasn’t going to listen a car would hit her. Their fears came true as a garbage truck was coming her way. Not wanting to see her friend get hurt Alice pushed her out of the way, just seconds before the truck would hit the both of them.

“Jenny!” Damien yelled.

“Alice!” Bendy and Boris yelled.

The guys went over to the girls and saw they we’re all right. Except for the small tear in Jenny’s dress, she was okay. Alice slowly got up, with Boris helping her stand. Damien picked his sister up. “Jenny are you CRAZY?!” Damien yelled. Jenny flinched hearing her brother yell at her. “YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED!” He yelled. 

Jenny didn’t speak and looked down with tears in her eyes. “I-I’m sorry brother. Its just I wanted to be with the toons forever.” She whispered. “All the fun we had before you ran off from mommy and daddy. I missed that.” She explained. Damien started to calm down feeling sympathetic. “I thought you might change your mind being with the toons, so I never thought of saying goodbye to them, and if they stay with us we could be a family together again.” 

The toons felt like tearing up hearing the story. Damien felt bad, since he’s been a loner he’s missed out on the fun times with him and his family. He felt like he needed to take all the blame. 

“Jen. I’m sorry that I left you, ma and pa behind. It’s just after what happened I wanted to be on my own. I didn’t know you missed me that much.” 

“I did! A lot!” 

The brother gave a small smile and hugged his sister tight. “Jen. Do you want me to come home?” Damien asked. 

Jen pulled away looking at her brother in disbelief. “Y-You really wanna come back?” She asked. Damien nodded. Jenny gave a smile and hugged her brother tight. She was happy her brother was coming home. The toons we’re happy as well and gave the siblings a big hug. 

DING DONG

The group looked up and saw the clock ring at 4:00 PM. “Oh no!” Jenny exclaimed. “The show will start in half an hour, but they weren’t near the theatre. “The show is going to start in half an hour!” Jenny yelled. She looked down and saw her dress was ripped, and was too far away from home to get it fixed. “And my dress is a mess!” 

Bendy stopped the young girl’s complains. “Don’t worry Jenny, us toons can help ya!” Bendy exclaimed. The demon snapped his fingers as he and Alice went at full speed fixing up Jenny’s dress. 

“There! Tada!” Alice beamed. 

Jenny looked at her dress and smiled twirling around seeing her dress well as new. She laughed and giggled continuing to dance around. 

Damien was flabbergasted over how quickly and magically they fixed his sister’s dress. “How did you?” Damien asked before being cut off.

“Toon logic.” Boris replied. 

Damien shrugged in response and quickly rushed the group where the performance was held. Luckily, Boris and Bendy held hands with Damien and Jenny so they were able to go high speed to get to the theatre. 

“Hey wait up!” Alice yelled. Swiftly she ran to catch up to her brothers. The angel wasn’t fast enough, but tried to catch up. They group finally made it to the theatre and saw one little boy performing. 

Jenny sighed giving a smile, “Okay I won’t be up for a while.” She said.

Damien smiled. “Okay, get on out there!” He reassured. Jenny nodded and went to the back where the stage was. Damien smiled and saw two familiar people sitting down near the stage. He gave a frown seeing it was his parents. 

The wolf toon looked at the young boy who looked down seeing the sight of his parents. Boris gave a smile and rubbed the young boy’s back. “Don’t be scared.” Boris whispered. Damien gave a small smile and entered inside the theatre. He slowly waked up to the isle his family was sitting at, holding his breath. He let it out slowly as he faced the row where his family sat. “Is this seat taken?” He asked.

The couple looked up and too their surprise it was their son. Damien’s mother, Ruth felt like crying seeing her little boy again. She cupped his cheek and smiled before giving him a tight hug. Damien chuckled and hugged his mother back.

Damien’s father, John smiled and hugged his son too. Their hug was interrupted when Jenny was announced on stage. The audience clapped seeing the young girl do a curtsy before sitting down in front of the piano and played her piece. 

The audience, and the toons looking outside the window watched the young girl play her song. She played elegantly and gracefully with her fingers pressing on each key. 

“She plays beautifully.” Alice commented. 

“She sure does.” Bendy replied. 

The young girl got done with her piece, got up from her seat and gave a bow. The crowd cheered and clapped giving Jenny a standing ovation. Jenny smiled and ran from the stage to hug her family, now full again.

“Come on let’s go home.” Bendy suggested as they walked away from the family reunion to get back to their family. 

The toons ran back to the studio and decided to go up the window to their room. Boris went in first, and pulled Bendy and Alice in. They scurried to the couch, and snuggled in before anyone could hear them.

“Did you hear that?” Wally asked behind the door. The janitor walked into the room and opened the door. His eyes widen as he saw the toons back home sleeping on the couch. Wally ran as fast as his legs can take them yelling at the rest of the crew. “GUYS THEIR BACK! THEIR BACK!!!” He yelled, before slipping on a wet floor he cleaned earlier.


	7. Chapter 7

When Joey Drew Studios heard the news of the toons coming back they scurried upstairs, except for Wally who Shawn had to carry due to the janitor spraining his ankle from running to bring the good news. They opened the door and surely Wally was telling the truth. The toons we’re home fine and tired. 

Susie felt like crying seeing Alice was home. She couldn’t hold in her joy as Sammy hugged her making her cry into his shoulder.

Joey smiled crying himself seeing his precious children home. Henry stood by him, putting his arm around his shoulder. The later turned to his boss, asking him “so are you going to lecture them?” Henry asked. 

Joey chuckled wiping away a tear. “Not tonight. In the morning, yes.” Henry chuckled over Joey’s response. Everyone was just happy that the toons we’re all right. 

The next morning, Joey kept his word and scolded the toons for running off like that and giving the studio a scare. They almost spilled his secret, which they did to Damien and Jenny, but the toons weren’t going to tell Joey that. Joey worried them too much as it is, and they wondered what Joey would do to Damien and Jenny since they know the secret. 

“Grounded?” Boris asked. 

Joey nodded. “Big time.” He added.

The toons sighed, but weren’t upset. They got up from their seat and hugged their Papa Drew tight. Joey was confused over the affection, but he hugged his kids back. Like most parents when their kids run away, and come back home after a long time of pain and worry he was just happy his kids were okay.

2 weeks into the toons grounding, the toons stopped thinking of escape plans of trying to see the outside world, they’ve seen enough as it is. Now its just them being toons, relaxing at the studio, pulling pranks, in Bendy’s case, or chatting with the studio family. 

What the toons didn’t know Joey had something special planned for them with the help of Thomas and Wally. The head of the studio opened the door, making the toons look up seeing their father. “I have a surprise for you three.” He exclaimed. 

Boris ears picked up, his tail wagging as he ran to his father. “What is it? What is it?” He asked bouncing up and down. 

Alice walked by wondering what the surprise is for. “Its not our birthday is it? Or is there a holiday we don’t know about.” The angel thought.   
Joey chuckled. “Nope. Come with me and I’ll show you.” The toons followed their father downstairs to the hallway where the offering pedestals were. There they saw a door to the right of the room.

“What is it Joey?” Alice asked. 

Joey put his hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly. “You’ll see.” He opened the door and the toons eyes widen over what they saw. 

The toons remembered this part of the studio as the dumpster site, but now it was clean and had concrete, a slide and a porch swing. There were also flowers blooming all around. 

“What’s this?” Bendy asked.

“This is the studio backyard. I thought since you guys want to be outside, and I need you in the studio. Henry and Susie suggested I could make a backyard for you guys.” Joey explained.

The toons were impressed over the backyard. Why haven’t they asked Joey for this sooner then going on one big adventure? They all thought. The trio smiled and ran to their papa giving him a hug. Joey chuckled and hugged them back.

“You like it?” Joey asked.

“Like it? We LOVE IT!” The toons cheered at the same time. The three ran to the swing and sat down as it moved back and forth. Joey smiled watching his toons have fun on this glorious sunny day.

BOOM

Then rain came pouring down, the toons screamed as they ran out of their new yard back inside the studio where it was nice and safe. Not realizing they locked Joey out in the pouring rain. Joey tried to open the door, but saw he was locked in. He tried knocking on the door hoping someone could hear his cries to help him get out of the rain.

“Come on! Can anyone help me! Hello!” Joey yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end!!   
> I'm glad I got to write this amazing adventure!!


End file.
